Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 14/Transcript
'Momo: '''A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts early in the morning, when Momo is just waking up) '''Momo: '''Good morning Ch- Chou? (Momo sees a letter on the nightstand adressed to her, and reads it) ''Momo If I'm already gone by the time you wake up, I'm just at work. I've got a busy day ahead of me, so I probably won't be back at school until late tonight. If you need to know what I mean, I've left just a snippet of my schedule here as well; 7:00 Blossom Flowers Photo Shoot 7:30 Fleur de matin Perfume commercial shoot 9:45 Crystal Legend Jewelry photo shoot 10:30 My first live interview!!! And that's just a hint of my agenda today. See you tonight! '' '''Momo: '''Alright, Chou! Looks like I'm the one who has to catch up with you this time! (After getting dressed, Momo checks her phone) '''Momo: '''Spicy Ageha has a new premium rare! Chou could get that one for sure, I know she could! '''Momo: '(thinking) I believe in you, Chou. Go get 'em today! (The camera then switches to Chou's point of view, where we see various pictures of her flash across the screen) 'Photographer: '''Great job today, Chou! It was a pleasure to work with you. '''Chou: '''It was my pleasure to work with you. (She leaves the set of the photo shoot and walks next-door to a TV building.) '''Chou: '''Alright, I can do this. Just act like you're talking to one person, and it'll all turn out okay. '''Manager: '''Chou Fujita, you're on in 5 minutes. '''Chou: '''Thank you. (She walks down to the set and sits on a large red couch, next to the host of the talk show) '''Mrs. Nichi: '''Welcome back to today's Mainichi Special! Now, we have a special guest idol here for an interview! Give it up for the Spicy Ageha Junior Representative, Chou Fujita-san! (The crowd claps as Chou smiles) '''Mrs. Nichi: '''Tell us, Chou, about your life as a Polaris Academy idol. Was idol life hard to get into for you, or were you a natural? '''Chou: '''Well, during most of my time at Polaris before now, I had really bad stage fright. In fact, Momo Amachi, the image girl for Tokimeki Taffy and I are really good friends, so we auditioned together just because I was too scared to do it alone. '''Mrs. Nichi: '''Wow, so even you have stage fright? So then, what drove you to take the audition to become a representative for Spicy Ageha? '''Chou: '''With help from the Dream Project- a special school project that was arranged by Madeline herself- I was able to get private lessons from her, and that made my confidence skyrocket. Along with my friends and my childhood dream of becoming a beautifully shining idol, I think that was what made me want to go out and chase after Spicy Ageha. '''Mrs. Nichi: '''Tell us, Chou, what is your definition of a beautifully shining idol? '''Chou: '''A beautifully shining idol is an idol who you can see in TV or in person and just be blown away by their aura and how gorgeous they are. It's also based on what they believe in, and how they have the courage to go until everything is just right for their fans. To become an idol like this has been my dream ever since I saw my first idol concert when I was a kid. '''Mrs. Nichi: '''Well, folks, there we have it! The heartwarming idol story of Chou Fujita! '''Chou: '''Thank you for having me. '''Mrs. Nichi: '''Come back anytime! (The scene changes to Anna Tachibana's point of view) '''Anna Tachibana: '''My, my, I haven't seen an idol who's fought that hard to wear my brand in a long time. Perhaps it's time to finally create another premium rare? (There is a time skip to a few days later, to the stadium where the Spicy Ageha Dream Collection fashion show is being held. Chou is seen in her dressing room, when there is a knock on her door) '''Chou: '''Come in! (The door opens to reveal Anna Tachibana) '''Anna Tachibana: '''Fujita-san, we need to switch out the dress you're going to wear, I have a better fit for you. '''Chou: '''That's alright...But what do you mean a better fit? (Anna hands Chou a small, red box) '''Anna Tachibana: '''Here. On your interview a few days ago, you showed me how hard you were fighting to wear your beloved Spicy Ageha, so you deserve this; It's Spicy Ageha's Dream Premium Rare dress, the Swallowtail Beauty Coord. I hope you can wear it with pride. '''Chou: '''Of course! Thank you so much, Tachibana-san! (Chou runs to the changing room with her new cards in her hands, then putting them in the slots and walking through. When she reaches the stage, she stands still before the song starts.) Kodomo datte iu ni wa, fukuzatsu sugiru kono mune wa (Chou's aura appears) Setsunakute hajikete shimai sō "Dokoka he tsuredashite?" Watashi kara anata he to Shikaketa no wa koi no wana yo Shisen sorasanaide (Chou does a Butterfly Flip) Sō daitan na watashi ni narukara Anata no konomi no senobi no heel de Heibon na hibi wo kakedaseba Subete ga kirameki tomosu Ne daitan wo watashi ni oshiete? Kore ja tarinai no mada hikiyosetai Mo jōdan ja sumasa renai omoi Te to te ga furetara, It's Trap of Love (The song ends, and Chou waves) '''Anna: '(thinking) That was a very good performance, Fujita-san. Here's to hoping you can continue a legacy with Spicy Ageha. (The scene changes to Chou's dorm, where Momo is watching the performance over her Aikatsu Phone.) '''Momo: '''Chou, that was a truly amazing performance! Now, you can shine with your own premium rare dress! Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta